


Family Tree

by PlainTiger



Category: comparethemarket.com "Compare the Meerkat" Commercials
Genre: Community: fail_fandomanon, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: “And that is how, my dearest friends, I took over CompareTheMeerkat.com!”
Kudos: 1





	Family Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a part of 100 Words Challenge on FFA.

“And that is how, my dearest friends, I took over CompareTheMeerkat.com!”

The ballroom burst into applause. The burning sun of the Kalahari Desert, the freezing winters of Russia, evil sparks in the eyes of the whole mongoose army - they felt everything as if they were there themselves. And only one of them was having a great sleep.

“Sergei!”

A sudden push woke him up, and the first thing he saw was a bewildered look on Aleksandr’s face.

“Sergei, it’s too early to sleep, my dear, here comes the best part!”

“Th-the best?”

Aleksandr turned back to the audience, cleared his throat and proudly announced: “And now I’m going to tell you a story about my mother’s ancestors!”

Sergei sighed, slowly closing his eyes again.


End file.
